


we dance without a care in the world

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Older Characters, bc Remus is alive, this is just some cute Remlilu nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: A song catches a couple in a sweet moment of togetherness.





	we dance without a care in the world

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

"Godric, I _love_ this song!" Lily Luna Potter squealed as she leaned over to turn up the volume on her wireless.

Remus Lupin's shoulders sagged. "Lilu, you listen to that thing far too much."

"Oh, hush, Remmy," she said, using a nickname she knew he'd only ever allowed by his best mates; it hit his sentimental spot every time. "I just like this song a lot, luv."

"Lily," he said, emphasizing her name over nickname this time, "you're _twenty-five_ , almost twenty-six, and you're still dancing to songs on the wireless like a little teenage girl?" Though, as he spoke, she'd already grabbed his hand and started to drag him into the middle of his living room. He sighed, his laughter leaking through. Yes, this was so _Lily Luna_ of her.

"You _like_ that I still dance to songs on the wireless!" she chirped. Though, it wasn't much of a chirp anymore, as her voice was the deep kind only a woman possessed. Nevertheless, her voice carried the enthusiasm Remus had only ever seen once—and that was in her, his Lilu. "Now hush up and listen to the song! It's such a… _feel-good_ song."

"You're wearing slacks," he snickered after the female singer promised to a wear a pretty dress in one stanza, and he laughed when Lily shot him a look and smacked his arm. "Just jesting!"

"Yeah, well, you could take a cue from the ruddy tune," she grumbled under her breath.

"What was that, love?"

"Nothing, nothing…" She hummed along with the music as they moved a tad clumsily around the room.

"…there's too much said about the moon," Remus groused a moment later about the chorus as Lily rested her head on his chest.

"You know, sometimes you're the optimistic one," she observed as he spun her out from him. She twirled back into his arms. "But then you're as bloody pessimistic as Aunt Hermione."

"I _have_ to be pessimistic," he replied, unable to fight the small frown that appeared on his face. "With an oft-thoughtless firebrand such as yourself by my side, I can only imagine the consequences of your actions."

She scrunched up her nose. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Of _course_ not, Lilu." His frown lessened, almost turned into a smirk.

"Har, har… I'm fiery like Grandmum Lily, an optimist like Granddad James, a stubborn witch like Mum, a calculated schemer like Dad…"

"No, no…" Remus smiled down at her. "You're just Lily Luna. Just…Lilu."

Her cheeks flushed with color as the second stanza pierced the room. "And _you're_ a bloody charmer, Lupin… Hey, wanna find my 'father's map'?" she asked with a chuckle, echoing the lyrics.

Remus rolled his eyes. " _I_ was the one who did most of the work for that thing before it ever neared Harry's hands. And, no, I'm not one for trouble."

"Oh?" Lily raised an arched eyebrow. "You called yourself a Marauder. And…" She pressed against him and held him tighter. "You seem to be enjoying plenty of trouble with me these days…"

She was rewarded with the light dusting of color on his cheeks. " _Lily_! You—"

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, Remus. Romance is no sort of trouble. … Ooh, a paradox, no?" She laughed again just as Remus gave her a mischievous wink and dipped her.

"Perhaps a paradox," the werewolf allowed. "However, I don't think I can just let you get away with all the relentless provocation." He didn't bring her back up from the dip, instead playfully choosing to watch her hang on to him.

"…"

"Have something to say, Miss Potter?"

"You can be a git sometimes, Mr. Lupin."

"Ah," Remus said with a smile, "but it's better than being pessimistic, correct?" He pulled the woman up a little as the song wound down, its final line on repeat. "Because no one likes a pessimist."

Lily pursed her lips. " _I_ like a _certain_ pessimist…"

He pulled her up more so their faces were a breath away. "No, Lilu, you _love_ a certain pessimist. And, for the record, I'm taking my cue from the song," he added with a chuckle as she realized he had _indeed_ heard her comment earlier. And then he closed the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, funny, and sweet—perfect for Remlilu! :D I was listening to "[Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2tbQ_g2VbQ)" by Sixpence None the Richer in class the other day and I had it stuck in my head and then… *happy sigh* It suits them so well. I like Remus a lot better with Lily Luna than with Lily Evans. Anywho… This is the 2nd Remlilu fic. 1st I wrote "Heart of the Wolf" and next is "Angels for Now." I have 3 more fics planned for them, even! One of which might even be a oneshot. So please stay tuned for them! :3 (Though don't think you have to read them in any particular order. ;} )
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: My gods. I thought I'd gotten songfics outta my system in 2010, but to find this 2011 fic originally was one… ;w; *sighs* All that said, I think I managed to rework this just enough so it flows on its own without the lyrics present. But this is deffo one of those stories where it'd be nice if you listen to the song as you read along. :')


End file.
